jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Shawn Lane
Shawn Lane (March 21, 1963 – September 26, 2003) was an American musician who released two studio albums and collaborated with a variety of musicians including Ringo Starr, Kris Kristofferson, Johnny Cash, Willie Nelson, Waylon Jennings, Reggie Young, Joe Walsh and many others. After studying the piano, he rapidly mastered the guitar, which he played with exceptional speed. Guitar World magazine wrote in 2008, "Few, if any, guitarists can play faster than Lane could, and his arpeggio sweeps and precision-picked lines blasted more rapid-fire notes than the average human mind could comprehend.""50 Fastest Guitarists of All Time". Guitar World. 2008-11-20. Archived from the original on 2011-05-11. Retrieved 2012-01-30. video:Shawn Lane Born in Memphis, Tennessee, Lane began playing piano with his sisters at the age of eight, but did not play guitar seriously until he was ten. At age 12-13 he began to practice heavily. At fourteen, he became the lead guitarist for Black Oak Arkansas (BOA), alongside members including drummer Tommy Aldridge toured over the next four years opening shows for bands including REO Speedwagon, Ted Nugent, Outlaws (band), Cheap Trick, Molly Hatchet and Blue Öyster Cult. During 1979 Shawn played in The Streets recording studio demos with Andy Tanas on bass, Chris Craig on drums and Jimmy Henderson on guitar almost securing a deal with Epic Records. At age fifteen Lane saw Allan Holdsworth play guitar with the progressive band U.K., which inspired him to develop his own style of playing guitar.Hallebeek, Richard (March–April 2001). "Shawn Lane + lesson". richardhallebeek.com. Retrieved 2012-01-30. Lane also played in Savage Innocence with singer Jim "Dandy" Mangrum, guitarist Keith Plunk, keyboardist Billy Batte, drummer Chris Craig and bassist Kinley Wolfe who then played with The Cult. As the original members dropped out, Lane replaced them with players from his high school days. Lane began to play a style close to jazz fusion. During the 1980s and early 1990s, Lane played in The Willys, a band consisting of singer/bassist Rob Caudill, keyboardist Sam Bryant and drummer Russ Caudill. Lane also performed in the fusion band Out of Bounds with Barry Bays and DeGarmo and Key drummer Chuck Reynolds. Adulthood and piano From age eighteen to twenty six, Lane studied music, composed music, and played piano. In 1983 he became a father to a daughter named Ashley. Much of the material on Lane's first studio album, Powers of Ten, was written on his home piano. He quickly developed his technique on the keyboard as well, taking influence from pianists such as Franz Liszt, Art Tatum and Georges Cziffra.Powers of Ten liner notes His demo tapes led Shawn to be sought out by Jim Ed Norman and a recording contract with Warner Bros. Records. Except for one cover song, Lane wrote all the material and played all the instruments on his debut album. The album sold well and earned several magazine awards.Guitar Player magazine. March 1993 Following its release in 1992, Guitar Player magazine named him "Best New Talent" and Keyboard Magazine placed him second in the "Best Keyboard Player" category. During the production of the album Lane continued to play live shows and do session work. On 19 September 1992 Lane played in Guitar Player Magazine's 25th anniversary concert at Warfield Theatre, San Francisco alongside Steve Morse, John Lee Hooker, Dick Dale, Jeff "Skunk" Baxter, Adrian Belew, Ry Cooder and others. He also performed on the Mark Varney Project's Centrifugal Funk album along with Brett Garsed, Frank Gambale, Jimmy Earl, T. J. Helmerich. To promote his album, he formed The Powers of Ten band with Barry Bays on bass, keyboardist Doug Scarborough, Todd Bobo on saxophone and drummer Sean Rickman; they opened for Robben Ford's US tour. Lane released two more solo albums following his debut, Powers of Ten; Live!, recorded live in 1993, and The Tri-Tone Fascination in 1999. Collaborations During 1994 Lane met bassist Jonas Hellborg. Lane and Hellborg played with drummer Jeff Sipe in HLS (Hellborg, Lane, Sipe). Between 1994–1995, Lane played with D.D.T., a band consisting of Paul Taylor, Luther Dickinson and Cody Dickinson; the latter three would then form the North Mississippi Allstars. During this time Shawn developed curricula and taught at several European Conservatories including the American Institute of Music in Vienna alongside Joey Tafolla and Milan Polak . He also wrote columns for Young Guitar Magazine in Japan which were published between February 1995 and 1996. During 1996 Shawn also wrote columns for Guitar for the Practicing Musician in their Over the Top series. Shawn also engineered and co-produced the album Red Reign by Steven Patrick from Holy Soldier. In September 1995, Hellborg, Lane and drummer Anders Johansson played with Chinese pop singer Wei Wei and the trio appeared as an opening act at many of China's largest musical venues. Lane played the Warsaw Summer Jazz Days festival on 19 June 1998 with Hellborg and Félix Sabal Lecco (musician). In 1998 Lane played the guitar solo on Bang a Drum featuring Jon Bon Jovi and Chris LeDoux reaching number 68 on Hot Country Songs. During May 1999 Lane played with drummer Steve Ferrone at the Disma Music show, Rimini, Italy. Later, Lane and Hellborg formed an East-West fusion band with Indian musicians V. Selvaganesh and V. Umamahesh. On 19 April 2002, HLS opened up for guitarist John Scofield at the Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA. While in Memphis, Lane would play with the Time Bandits, with singer Regina Parker, steel guitarist Tony Sutton, drummer Steve Sutton and bassist Adam Sutton. In February 2003, Lane and Hellborg toured India with drummer Andrea Marchesini playing the Great Indian Rock Festival, Hamsadhwani Theatre, Pragati Maiden, New Delhi. Shawn played the Swedish Jazz Celebration Festival, Stockholm, on 29th March 2003 with Hellborg, V. Umamahesh, V. Umashankar and Ramakrishnan. Lane's last concert performance was at Smilefest in North Carolina with Hellborg and Jim Britt on May 31 2003. In September 2003 Shawn Lane was preparing for a new album with Hellborg and Ginger Baker. The Shawn Lane Memorial Concert was held on August 28th 2005, New Daisy Theatre, Memphis, TN celebrating the life and music of Shawn Lane featuring Andy Timmons, Jimi Jamison, Lord Tracy, Craig Erickson, Kevin Paige, FreeWorld, Jim "Dandy" Mangrum and many others. Health and 2003 death Lane had psoriasis throughout his life. After age twelve, he also suffered from psoriatic arthritis, which caused stiffness in his joints and after 2000 was affecting his ability to play guitar (Lane stated that with proper rest he could still play live gigs, etc.). Lane had treated his psoriasis with hydrocortisone for many years, which caused his weight to increase, further loading his joints. The required usage of cortisone over time resulted in him having Cushings syndrome. Consequently he backed off taking cortisone, but then the psoriasis would flare up, and he would need prescription pain killers to deal with the unremitting pain. The symptoms of his condition and the side affects of the medications created a vicious cycle. Complicating matters, for many years Lane did not have medical insurance coverage. In 2003 he started having difficulty breathing and was told that he would have to remain on medical oxygen for the rest of his life. Lane died in a hospital in Memphis on September 26, 2003 of lung-related illnesses. His body was buried at the Memorial Park Cemetery in Memphis.[http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=7919310 Find a grave entry for Shawn Lane] Discography Solo albums *1992: "West Side Boogie" (promotional single)"West Side Boogie (Promo Single)". LaneWiki. 2009-04-24. Retrieved 2012-01-30. *1992: Powers of Ten, Warner Bros *1999: The Tri-Tone Fascination, Eye Reckon Records *2001: Powers of Ten; Live!, Eye Reckon Records *2006: Powers of Ten, Eye Reckon Records Instructional * Shawn Lane - Power Licks - REH837, 1993, (VHS) * Shawn Lane - Power Solos - REH838, 1993, (VHS) * Shawn Lane - Power Licks & Solos, 1995, Warner Brother Publications With Jonas Hellborg *1995: Abstract Logic, Bardo Records *1995: Two Doors, with Michael Shrieve, CMP Records *1996: Temporal Analogues of Paradise, Bardo Records *1997: Time Is the Enemy, Bardo Records *1999: Zenhouse, Bardo Records *2000: Good People in Times of Evil, Bardo Records *2002: Personae, Bardo Records *2003: Icon: A Transcontinental Gathering, Bardo Records *2004: Paris: DVD release of the 2001 concert at New Morning, Bardo Records Other appearances *1984: U.S. Metal Vol. IV - Unsung Guitar Heroes, Stratosphere II, Shrapnel Records *1989: Looking for shelter, Michael Bradley & Mark Lindsay *1990: Highwayman 2 - The Highwaymen (country supergroup), Columbia Nashville *1990: Son of the South - Toy Caldwell, Blue Hat Records *1991: Worrall - Rick & Steve Worrall with Jimi Jamison, A&M, re-release on Yesterrock Records *1991: Centrifugal Funk with Frank Gambale Brett Garsed, Legato Records *1991: When Love Comes Down, Jimi Jamison, Scotti Bros label *1992: Guitar on the edge, Vol 1, No.1, Legato Records *1992: Guitar on the edge, Vol 1, No.2 with David Ormonde Thomas, Legato Records *1992: On the way home, David Ormonde Thomas, Ethereal Thunder Productions *1993: A Little On The CD Side, Vol. 7, Musician Magazine, PRO MST 9107 *1994: Guitar's Practicing Musicians Vol 111, Guitar Recordings *1995: Red Reign, Steven Patrick, Emerald Stare Records *1996: Guitar Zone, CMP Records *1996: Exploring the Frontiers of Rock, Jazz and World Music, CMP Records *1996: New Spirits in Jazz - part 2, EFA Records *1997: Breaking the Barriers of Jazz, Silva Screen Records *1997: Fission, Jens Johansson, with Mike Stern, Heptagon Records *1997: Calvin Russell, Calvin Russell (musician), Last Call Records *1998: One road man, Chris LeDoux, Capitol Nashville Records *1998: Fission, Jens Johansson, Japanese bonus track Straffpolska Från Sudan, Pony Canyon *1999: Parker Card & The Sideman Syndicate, Parker Card, with Eric Gales, Orchard Records *1999: Rock Guitarists Forever Best, Various Artists Compilation, Japanese-only release *2000: Mood Du Jour, Doug Scarborough, Hapi Skratch Records *2000: The Highwayman Collection, The Highwaymen, Sony Music CMG *2003: Polaris, North Mississippi Allstars, ATO Records *2004: Richard Hallebeek Project, Richard Hallebeek, with Brett Garsed, Liquid Note Records *2008: Classic Chris LeDoux, Capital Nashville *2009: The World's Greatest Fusion Guitarists, Tone Centre *2010: 'Infinity' featured on the soundtrack to Daniele Luchetti "La Nostra Vita" Tribute *2004: Shawn Lane Remembered Vol 1, Lion Music *2004: Shawn Lane Remembered Vol 2, Lion Music *2005: Tribute, Eric Mantel, The Unstruck Melody, Holistic Music BMI *2008: Slendro: and Improv for Lane, The Fractured Dimension - Towards the Mysterium, The Fractured Dimension *2010: Power Lane, Magnus Olsson, Melodic Soloists, Mad Guitar Records Album Credits *1990: Nu Thang, DC TALK, Forefront *1990: Vertical Invader, Alex Masi, Metal Blade *1991: The Eric Gales Band, Ardent Productions Unreleased *1979: The Streets, studio demos featuring Andy Tanas, Chris Craig, Jimmy Henderson. *1981: Savage Innocence, Black Oak Arkansas, studio demos recorded at Ardent Studios, Memphis, TN *1984: Robert Duvall, Robert Duvall with Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings, Triad Records *1987: Lost and Found, Ringo Starr, produced By Chips Moman in Memphis, CBS *1991: Hold On, When Love Comes Down, Jimi Jamison, Scotti Bros label *1994: The Farthest Star, Steve Harris, TBA *1996: "What the hell was i thinking?", Dweezil Zappa, TBA *1997: Shawn Lane & the Windigo Band, with Jerry Leake, David Ormonde Thomas. *2000: Inside A Dream, Shawn Lane with Eddie Chip LeVerne on drums, TBA *2000: The Film Music Album, TBA *2001: Shawn Lane and DDT Live, Eye Reckon Records References External links *Official website *Steppin Out *Article in All About Jazz by Souvik Dutta Category:Guitarists